wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Dot Warner
Dot Warner is one of the three main starring characters from Animaniacs, alongside her brothers Yakko and Wakko. She is the only female warner. About Dot Warner Dot is the youngest of the 3, and refers to herself as "the warner sister". She also tends to be sassy, bossy, and sometimes a hypocrite (when she can't stand her brothers catcalling women when she does it herself with men). She is also just as zany as her brothers, often being a part of their schemes. Trivia *(irritated) “You know the reason that the California schools scored SO low in Math!?........ YOU! START GOING TO CLASS!" (yelling and blaming Wakko) Hooray for North Hollywood part 1 *''"I'm the cute one"'' *''"And I'm cute."'' *”And I am as cute as a.......” *''"I can't help it if I'm cute!"'' *”Call me Dottie and you die!” *”Hellooo nurse!” (Not as frequent as Yakko and Wakko) *“Helloooo Mel!” *''"And the Warner sister!"'' *(having a fit) "That's it YOU ruined my entire cute song! I am angry, I am furious! I AM ENRAGED! I HAVE HAD IT!!!"-I'm Cute *''"Well, until they learn you don't bathe!"''-Cutie and the Beast *''"NO way! I‘m the only one who is supposed to be cute on this show!"''-Cutie and the Beast *''"I'm Mad, I'M MAD! I'm really really MAD! You poked me with your elbow by my side!"''-I'm Mad *''"Boys go fig!"'' *”TURN OUT THAT LIGHT! It attracts insects.” - Space-Probed *”TURN OUT THOSE LIGHTS!”-Of Course You Know, This Means Warners *''"DIIISGUSTING!"'' *''"SNAP OUT OF IT!"'' *”Wow dumber than advertised.” (also can be said by Yakko) *''(irritated) "Stupid machine! YOU ate all of my change! Now MOVE!”(Then she kicked the Brain)''-Star Warners *“Alright who took the last diet root beer!”-Star Warners *(Annoyed with Yakko after he decided to use her songs as a curse if they don’t walk through the woods, just to joke around. Then they went into a shouting match) “Hey what is this!? Make fun of your sister day on Animaniacs!? You know this isn’t really right! You got ISSUES man seriously you got issues, you can’t pick on me like that YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!”-Cutie and the Beast *“Oh dry up!” *''"It's just a little thing I do."'' *''"Now please don't mention my brother. The one they call Wakkorino. He's always burping every hour so I threw him out of the tower!"''-Macadamia Nut *''"Now come on! What do you want me to do? He was grossing me out and I'm just a cute little thing so don't cross me!"''-Macadamia Nut *”Or just plain Dot the name I prefer to but if you call me Dottie I’ll have to hurt you!”-Macadamia Nut *''"I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Folana....Oh shoot!"—Cutie and the Beast *"Oh thanks for your support Mr. Peep Popping ''into the mic!"-Cutie and the Beast *''"Can you try saying it sometime!?...........Oh thank you Mr. United States Canada Mexico Panama big whoop! LET'S DO IT!!!!"''-Cutie and the Beast *''"I'm princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Banana Fanna Fo Foo! (erupting) Nah ugh a rack a (bleeping) nah a rack a (bleeping) nah stoppa (bleeping) grrrrrrrrr!"''-Cutie and the Beast *''"Call me Dottie and you die!"-Dot's last words in Wakko's Wish'' *''(sulking) I'm getting really bored, I read this magazine, if we don't get there soon, I think I'm gonna scream!"''-Wakko's Wish *''"I call it a cutie mark, Cindy Crawford eat your heart out!"''-Wakko's Wish *“Ewwww... Do NOT go in there!” *(Yet again like the I’m Cute song, Dot became angry and aggressive by Yakko and Wakko’s sarcasm) ”And now you both can say goodbye!.......Yeah!” (Then the glass seems to shatter. Dot probably threw her brothers out, in the recording)-(Several Drops of Rain which is in the album Yakko's World) *“Pick up the speed Wakko and stick with it!”-From Burbank with Love *“P what, couldn’t your parents spell?”-From Burbank with Love *”I’m Dot Warner, the spy who loves you.”-From Burbank with Love *”Ha ha ha another good one!”-From Burbank with Love *“This isn’t my color.” *(dramatically) “Please!” *(whining) ”I thought you said no boring questions!”-Lookit the Fuzzyheads *”Now there’s an understatement.” *”I don’t know, you told me to forget.”-Multiplication *”A broken hand.......they will, if they try to take my cookies....well that’s what you said.”-Multiplication *”I’m going to hurt my brother badly!”-Chairman of the Bored *(singing) ”All I want is quiet! No reason to deny it! I can’t take that riot! Quiet! QUIET! QUIET!!!!!!”-Dot's Quiet Time *”QUIET! Thanks.”-Dot‘s Quiet Time *"By the prickling of my thumbs, something scary this way comes!" - Macbeth *"Now that you won the prize, I guess you're gonna wanna kiss me." - Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure (After completing the game) *"(Pops out of the rolling red carpet) Ta-da! Decorator Dot at your service." - Windsor Hassle *"Sea? Like 'sea?' The sea where you live? Ha!" - Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt *"Oh. That's not funny." - Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt *"♪Maybe I'm a cat. What do you think of that? A lovely cat that all the world adores! And here's my kitty paws, with little kitty claws (Claws strike out of her glove) which I like to sharpen on your couch. (Swipes her hand and slices the couch with one swing)♪" - What Are We? *”Produced by....gimme a break! Bunch of overpaid credited of rabid of do nothings!-The Cold Ending Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Heroes